


The Way Out Is In

by RayllaChokehold



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Raelle is Soft, Raylla, scene continuation, scylla is soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayllaChokehold/pseuds/RayllaChokehold
Summary: This is a 1x01 headcanon continuation of Raylla's first time together, it picks up right where the scene cuts off in the show.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	The Way Out Is In

As Scylla moans in orgasm, she leans her head back against the wall; Raelle gently kisses her neck, and eventually removes her hand from her pants, grabbing Scylla’s hip. Raelle also releases Scylla’s wrist, which is pinned against the wall above her head, and slides her hand down Scylla’s arm and side, stopping at Scylla’s other hip. Raelle pulls her head back from Scylla’s neck, smiles coyly, and begins kissing her mouth again. Meanwhile, Scylla has moved her right hand to Raelle’s shoulder, and her other hand to Raelle’s waist, providing Scylla the leverage to switch places with Raelle. Scylla leans forward slightly and spins Raelle around, pressing her back up against the wall where Scylla was just standing.

“Oh yeah?” Raelle chuckles as Scylla moves in and continues kissing her. After a moment, Raelle tightens her grip on Scylla’s hips and gently pushes her backwards, guiding her toward the bed. They continue kissing as they navigate the few steps to the other side of the room, fumbling slightly and laughing. Raelle efficiently removes Scylla’s belt from her pants and drops it on the floor. They reach the edge of the bed and Raelle playfully pushes Scylla down; she falls back onto the mattress and lets out an amused laugh as her head hits the pillow. Raelle is quick to follow; she lays directly on top of her, resting her hips against Scylla’s and entangling their legs. Raelle props herself up on her right forearm, grabs the side of Scylla’s face with her free hand, and presses their mouths together again. Each kiss grows more passionate as they find their rhythm; cute pecks turn into prolonged kisses and they breathe each other in. They part their lips and let their tongues connect, teasing playfully. Scylla darts the tip of her tongue into Raelle’s mouth, brushing just behind her two front teeth and then quickly pulls it back again, smiling. This catches Raelle off guard and she releases a quick little laugh, then retaliates by pulling Scylla’s bottom lip into her mouth; she holds it firmly as she slowly pulls away, releasing her grasp.

As they continue playing and kissing, Scylla slides both of her hands under Raelle’s shirt and begins caressing her back. Scylla loses herself in the feeling of Raelle’s body in her hands; her skin is soft and she has a petite frame but is quite strong. Raelle’s shirt is baggy enough that Scylla can reach up to her shoulders without being restricted, but Scylla pulls it up and over Raelle’s head, regardless. Raelle removes her arms from the shirt, tosses it onto the ground, and immediately continues kissing Scylla again. After a few moments of Scylla rubbing and massaging Raelle’s back and shoulders, she starts using her nails as well, intensifying the sensation. Raelle pauses her kiss, expresses an “mmm” of pleasure, and sets her forehead down on the pillow, nuzzling her face into the side of Scylla’s neck. Raelle completely relaxes her body, resting her entire weight onto Scylla. Her breathing begins to deepen; she can smell Scylla’s hair and is relishing in the feeling of her hands and nails moving across her back.

After a few minutes, Raelle can’t help herself any longer, she needs to keep touching Scylla again. She begins kissing her neck and moves up to her earlobe; Scylla’s breath catches slightly at the sensation. Raelle slides over onto her right side, repositioning herself so that she’s lying next to Scylla instead of on top of her, keeping her left leg draped over Scylla’s. She lets go of Scylla’s face and slowly moves her fingers down her neck and places her hand on Scylla’s chest; she pauses for a moment to kiss her lips and then continues moving her hand down, sliding it between Scylla’s breasts and onto her stomach. She reaches under Scylla’s shirt and slides her hand up the side of her body and grabs her breast. Scylla lifts her right hand up to Raelle’s face and turns into the posture, using her body language to communicate her excitement. Raelle continues to caress and massage her breast, using her fingers to gently toy with her nipple.

Suddenly, Raelle breaks their kiss and pushes herself up, sitting back on her ankles, straddling Scylla’s left leg. Scylla looks up at a shirtless Raelle and can’t help but admire her body; her mouth is slightly open and Scylla gives her a sultry half-smile when their eyes meet. Raelle replies by raising both her eyebrows and smiling, giving Scylla a “come here” expression. Scylla sits up to meet her, wrapping her arms around Raelle’s back, grabbing the bottom of her sports bra and pulling it up and off. Scylla returns her hands to Raelle’s back and begins kissing her chest.

“You’re so sexy,” Scylla says in between kisses and Raelle can’t handle it; she reaches her hands down, grabs Scylla’s shirt and pulls it up over her head and arms. She removes her bra just as quickly and throws it across the room, grabbing Scylla’s face in her hands and crushing their lips together. Raelle then uses the weight of her body to push Scylla down onto her back again. As she kisses Scylla, Raelle moves her palms to the mattress and pushes herself up onto her hands; she moves her lips down Scylla’s neck and chest, pausing to kiss her breasts. Scylla places her hands on Raelle’s shoulders, and Raelle takes her nipple into her mouth, sucking gently at first, then with more intensity. The sensation causes Scylla to bite her own lower lip and she grips Raelle’s shoulders harder than before. Raelle continues kissing Scylla’s body and moves farther down, stopping when she reaches her pants. She unfastens them and Scylla lifts her hips so that Raelle can remove her pants and underwear. Raelle tosses the clothing aside and then lies on her stomach in between Scylla’s legs; she begins kissing the inside of her left thigh while sliding her hand down her leg and behind her bent knee. Raelle reaches up with her other hand and massages Scylla’s breast; Scylla reaches over and traces her fingers along Raelle’s forearm in approval. Raelle runs her right hand back up her leg and moves her fingers over to Scylla. She’s very aroused but Raelle takes her time, slowly exploring her folds, and occasionally rubbing her clit; Scylla reacts with little sounds of pleasure, encouraging her to go further.

After a few moments, Raelle moves her hand down slightly and gently slides two fingers inside her; Scylla pulls in a sharp breath and moans as Raelle curls her fingers upward. Raelle moves her face down and begins kissing and exploring her with her tongue, ultimately focusing on her clit. She finds a rhythm that drives Scylla crazy, curling her fingers and sliding them in and out while circling her clit with her tongue; Scylla’s powerless against her and doesn’t last long. Raelle maintains her pace as Scylla’s breathing becomes labored; her body tenses up and she tightly grips Raelle’s forearm in anticipation. A few seconds later, Scylla’s body shudders with release; she cries out in satisfaction and presses her head back into the pillow. The waves of pleasure roll over her and Raelle pauses her movements at the end of her orgasm. Scylla’s breathing slows and her body relaxes, but Raelle can’t help herself, she lightly stimulates her clit once again and Scylla twitches from the sensitivity, causing her to laugh.

Raelle smiles to herself and makes her way back up the bed, lying down on Scylla’s left side again, propping herself up on her arm. Scylla eyes are closed and she has one hand resting on her chest, the other on her stomach; Raelle moves her free hand to the one on Scylla’s stomach and interlaces their fingers together.

“That was fun.” Raelle says, smiling while looking down at Scylla, exploring her beautiful face. Scylla opens her eyes while chuckling and lifts her head, pressing her lips against Raelle’s once more. Then, with a contented “mmm” she ends the kiss, pulls her face back, gives her a devilish smile, and says,

“And now it’s your turn.”


End file.
